MKDA: The Allegiance
by Fenice Evangelista
Summary: When an old enemy witnesses the death of his former employers and the Chosen One, he decides to make a deal with the Earth's Warriors to take down the Deadly Alliance. reviews acceptable, flames laughed at. OMG UPDATE!
1. The Allegiance is Formed

Disclaimer: Hey-I finally have the game and I love it. in fact, I've been a Mortal Kombat fan before Final Fantasy came into my life. so. here's my little mission for someone who should have been in this game. By the way, Ed Boon and Midway own the game. I just own it on my PS2.  
  
The Allegiance  
  
  
  
~This time, the threat of evil has two faces~  
  
Many a day hasn't gone by that I'd wished upon all wishes that I had died during the fourth tournament. It would have saved me the pain and punishment of watching, in the deepest shadows, as the sorcerer Quan Chi overpowered my former God, Shinnok. Many a day hasn't gone by that I had wished upon all wishes that they hadn't killed Shao Kahn, for he was truly a better leader than Shinnok himself. Now, as I stand by my new fate of keeping my presence down, I watched as the sorcerer of Outworld and the sorcerer of the Netherealm joined forces. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had become an alliance.  
  
  
  
The Alliance has formed.  
  
  
  
But not only that, they are plotting devious acts. Acts that, even a former general such as myself would not have even dreamed of doing. The Deadly Alliance plans to reawaken the Dragon King's army.  
  
My only thought as I had witnessed the death of the Chosen One, Liu Kang, was to warn the Earth Realm's greatest warriors. But doing such would lead them to believe that I had chosen to become a spy for Chi and Tsung. I would do no such thing.  
  
  
  
I may be a cynical asshole, but I'm not stupid.  
  
They would destroy me and take my soul on a whim. I was, after all, part of both Shinnok and Kahn's armies. Now the question arises: how can an enemy of the Earth Realm be able to warn its heroes of the Alliance? Unless, of course, Rayden already had warned them. Then my mission would be complete. But not all missions are that easy.  
  
Especially when Rayden is involved. So starts my allegiance with the Earth Realm's warriors.  
  
  
  
. For now.  
  
  
  
I was amazed at the utter stupidity of Chi and Tsung, Chi especially, that they had let me gone unnoticed and even as close as I was while watching in my place in the shadows. even then they hadn't remembered I was still alive. It. dare I say. hurt that I wasn't remembered even by such sickeningly powerful sorcerers as they. But, of course, pride was not an option when you've been living in a world without heart. especially pride on being alive and remembered. But I'm not about to dwell on that now.  
  
When the time was right: when I had heard all that I'd needed to know, I took off for a portal-a way to escape Outworld-Netherealm-whatever this place is now-and get to Earth Realm. And of course, I made sure to arm myself. just in case anybody who recognized or even remembered me attacked before I could get my say in. And believe me, they would attack before I could my say in. It was how it was.  
  
I needed to be a safe distance away from Shang's palace, so I ran, keeping myself as silent as I could possibly get on dead and burning rocky earth. I hated Netherealm. or. whatever Tsung and Chi made it. It was hard to be stealthy, especially when pebbles and small dirt clumps would break under your foot. And now you're probably asking why I didn't teleport to a safe distance. Teleporting takes valuable time and energy, in which I had no time to gather energy and had to keep out of the sorcerers' sights to make my move.  
  
A safe distance for me would be about two or three miles away from the palace, which was an easy task since I had been trained to perform tasks that required me to run from place to place, no matter how grueling the weather. and the dust storms can get pretty violent here. Luckily, I hadn't run into any dust bowls or other violent winds on my 2-mile trek. But still I had no time to catch my breath: my mission was set. I still had to make sure the Earth Realm's mortal warriors knew about the sorcerers' plan. I made sure no creature had followed me and raised my head to the dark crimson swirl of clouds overhead. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on a lone place on Earth Realm, and the instant my mind's eye formed the spot I was gone.  
  
Out of the dead realms and onto a dying one.  
  
  
  
And just my luck, too. I had rolled out of the portal onto my knees on the grassy null that I had imagined. In the distance, thunder rumbled and I could hear footsteps growing nearer. I dodged behind the closest cover and watched two people from the previous tournament speak to one another. The female. Sonya, it must have been-I would never forget the blonde bitch- seemed upset. And the other blonde-ah, yes. the crack movie star, Johnny Cage-was comforting her. Apparently they had just heard the news of the Chosen One. So Rayden had finished informing them of the sorcerers' plot. But now came the difficult task of forming an allegiance with the Earth fighters. Every time I though about that, I felt sick-they'd practically ruined my life in the fourth tournament: humiliating me in front of Shinnok. well, I deserved it, I guess. Had I not been believed to be dead, I would have been aiding in the take-over and I wouldn't have been defeated so easily. I narrowed my eyes. it was that cocky movie star.  
  
Perhaps this was a bad idea. But then again, it was either side with the ones who'd eventually win. or die a horrible and unspeakable death at the hands of either demon sorcerer. And for some unexplained reason, my instincts were to pledge my allegiance with the side of "good". What a choice.  
  
Indeed.  
  
But sometimes the most drastic of choices can be a good thing. I can only hope.  
  
The first couple walked by and another stopped in front of my hideaway. Lo and behold-is that Sub-Zero? I narrowed my eyes and peered closer. Yes. I recognize the scar. by the Gods he'd aged (I aged, though much less. it pays living in a demon world and being immortal. Heh), I followed his gaze to the other. a female. I tilted my head. A female Lin Kuei? It seemed so as I recognized the emblem on her sash.  
  
By this time my legs had begun to fall asleep and I had been crouching as low as I was for a while now. I shifted uncomfortably as to cease the sensation of pins edging through my legs. I needed to wait for the right time to show my face. And that time would come to soon if I made any noise at all with the Lin Kuei in my view. But then a cold chill ran up my spine as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. "Well, lookie here."  
  
My luck had run out.  
  
"Explain yourself," came the curt reply of Rayden as I was surrounded by Earth's warriors. It was either the fact that I had been caught spying or the way that the Thunder God was speaking so calmly that made me scowl. Of course keeping silent would anger one or more of the warriors from the previous tournament upon remembering the devastation that I caused. But then again, explaining that I had no other choice would make them suspicious. So what did I choose? The former or the latter?  
  
I kept silent. It was an innocent trick I played so I could think of a damned good excuse for being here. But mind you, it wasn't smart.  
  
The man with the cybernetic implants stepped up and picked me up by the neck. I had all I could do to look him square in those hateful eyes of his with the way he was squeezing my neck.  
  
"If you don't speak, little man, you'll become ground meat when I toss you over that cliff." I opened my mouth but all that came out was a strangled gasp.  
  
"That's enough, Jax, let him go." Rayden to the rescue. Damnit, I wished he hadn't have done that as now I have to owe him one. Jax did as he was told and I landed on one knee to regain my breath. I looked up as Rayden turned to me.  
  
"Now, once again, explain yourself."  
  
"Have you told them everything about the Alliance?" So I speak. I decided after that ordeal to tell them why I was there. "After Quan Chi escaped Hell and returned to the Netherealm, he tricked Shinnok and destroyed him. He left me because I was on a mission to ally with the Vampyres. I had returned from that successful mission to find Shinnok gone and the pyramid deserted. I had then transported myself to Outworld to ally myself with Shao Kahn. That had only lasted about a week or two as Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, allying with each other, sprang their attack on Kahn. I was not there either, for I was assisting Kano in enslaving the Outworlders."  
  
I glanced at Sonya when I mentioned the last remaining Black Dragon Member. Both her and Jax had looked at each other. I stood to my full height and looked around.  
  
"And then they defeated and killed the Chosen One. I watched as Shang Tsung fed Kang's soul to one of the mummified bodies pf the Dragon King's army. I'm relieved that they hadn't found me and if they had, they would have taken me as well-so I've come to warn and propose an allegiance with the Earth warriors." Rayden folded his arms and tapped his staff on his shoulder.  
  
"An allegiance with an enemy?"  
  
"If you still consider me an enemy after I had come from where I wasn't needed to a place where my skills could be of some use."  
  
"Reiko."  
  
"Consider yourselves lucky that I'd rather live to fight on your side than to die at the hands of the Deadly Alliance."  
  
"It isn't that easy."  
  
I scoffed. " I had no other choice. Unlike the people of Outworld and the Netherealm, I am still human. I've made mistakes and I want to repent. If you give me the chance, you'll find that I'm a formidable ally."  
  
". And you'll keep your word that you won't turn your back on us?"  
  
I nodded solemnly. "What do you say, Rayden?" I questioned as I held out my hand. Reluctantly, the Thunder God took it and the deal was sealed.  
  
  
  
My allegiance to Earth Realm was set. 


	2. Trek to the Temple and Relieve Myself of...

Note: the quote in this chapter is from a Pink Floyd song called Coming Back to Life  
  
Disclaimer: You know what goes here.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Allegiance - Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat on the cliff that night, later, to collect my thoughts. Would the sorcerers be able to recognize me if I were to attack them head on? Of course, but the question that plagued my mind was why they had let me go in the first place. Had they, in truth, forgotten about me or do they know I'm alive and are plotting their next moves with my very action of allying with the Earth Realm?  
  
"You go to the Temple of the Elder Gods in the morning," I heard behind me. I nodded.  
  
"I must disguise myself," was my only reply.  
  
"And you will... when you accept to sacrifice your immortality for the Earth Realm as I have relinquished my position as Elder God."  
  
Sacrifice my immortality? I knew this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"And if I die during this?"  
  
Silence. And then...  
  
"Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Rest? Whatever.  
  
  
  
As I lay there in my tent, my hands behind my head, all I could think about was the past and what I had to atone for. I used to wonder if I'd ever felt guilt, and what it felt like. I know now... guilt is like an emptiness that you can never forget and can never get rid of. It chews on your conscience until you go mad with anguish. And then you die and your soul becomes tortured by its eternal restlessness.  
  
"Kuso," was the last thing I remember saying before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast. The most important meal of the day in Earth Realm terms. I've never eaten breakfast before. To put it lightly I was... confused by the fact that the most powerful beings... the saviors of this Realm... had hunger pangs first thing when they get up in the morning. Fortunately for me, I was up much sooner than the others and had walked down the path to the lake to watch the sun rise, more for relief from the Earth warriors and their... breakfast. Watching the sunrise...it was something I remembered doing during the fourth tournament, and I had anticipated the morning I could again watch it lift the misty haze from the ground to the heavens.  
  
"Next thing you know, you'll be writing poetry," an amused voice loomed behind me. I stayed silent. "You're up much too early for my liking. Hell, I'M up much too early for my liking."  
  
"I never asked for you to follow me. I don't need a babysitter - or do you not trust me wholly yet?"  
  
"No one does. It's not natural for an enemy to become an ally. I personally think it's because you need my protection... just because I kicked your ass."  
  
I scoffed. "Get over yourself. I never realized how much you mortals could be so egotistical."  
  
"So, you up for a rematch?"  
  
I blinked and turned to face the cocky movie star. "Actually we don't have much time for a rematch, Cage, or do you not remember? We have more important problems at hand, like, stopping the sorcerers from reviving the Dragon King's Army, or have you forgotten?" I waved him away. "Go eat your... breakfast. I have much to think about." And with that said, I turned again, watching the rising mist. Eventually I heard the footsteps as Cage returned to the camp. I'd follow suit.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
Much later. I wanted to keep my immortality as long as I could before I sacrificed it.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"We haven't gotten word from Agent Kenshi or Agent Cyrax since... well... We lost contact with Cyrax over two months ago and Kenshi we just lost not too long ago. Jax was the last person to receive information from Kenshi before..." Sonya stopped abruptly when she saw me heading up the hill.  
  
"Have I interrupted anything?"  
  
"..."  
  
"The stone silence is enlightening." I replied sarcastically and leaned against a tree. "Please, continue. I may have interest in what you were saying."  
  
With a slight hesitation, Sonya obliged. "They were both in the vicinities of Outworld. If we could only find them we can stand a better chance at defeating Tsung and Chi."  
  
"If it's any help, Ermac told me that he'd taught a blind swordsman his telekinetic abilities. And I recall a Vampyre named Nitara finding a cybernetic warrior stranded near her station," I replied, not opening my eyes to know that all eyes were upon me.  
  
"Well," the White Lotus warrior, known as Kung Lao, started, "We may have use for him after all."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The Temple of the Elder Gods. The last time I saw that structure was during the War of the Gods. The war they thought I'd died in. Nobody was behind me, and nobody was leading me. Rayden had told only myself to go to the Temple, and since I had remembered where it was, I decided to use my teleporting ability to arrive n the cliff that bore the Temple.  
  
  
  
The only thing I could think about was how they were going to react to someone who had attacked them so long ago.  
  
  
  
So, I shrugged and headed in - pushing aside the fact that sacrificing my immortality could mean something more in the end.  
  
The inside was lit with thousands of candles surrounding an altar in which I stood behind. Kneeling, I faced each of the cavities that the Gods would speak to me from.  
  
"Elder Gods of the Earth Realm," I started, "I have come for your guidance." In a blinding flash of light, the elements in the cavities began to stir. Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Spirit.  
  
"We have watched your movements since you've arrived on the Earth Realm," The Water spoke.  
  
"We have peered inside your thoughts and know your true intentions," The Air spoke.  
  
"Do you truly wish to sacrifice your immortality to assist the ones whom you've tried to destroy?" The Fire asked. I nodded. "I may not be able to change who I am, but I wish to defeat the new threat to this realm," I replied.  
  
"In order to consider yourself a true warrior of virtue, you will undergo tests during your mission," The Earth spoke.  
  
"To wish to be mortal, you will not be able to regain your immortality," the Spirit stated.  
  
  
  
Damnit.  
  
  
  
"I'm willing to risk my life to get rid of Chi and Tsung," I said bluntly. "I have nothing else to live for. If I die during this endless struggle, I will be happy."  
  
"Very well," the Spirit spoke and waved his hand.  
  
The instant Spirit's hand moved past my body, I felt as if my soul were being ripped from my body. Yet the willingness of becoming mortal made the process less painful. Usually it'd feel like you were engulfed in flames or being electrocuted with as much pure energy as lightning. Not that I'd know, of course, but I have heard stories.  
  
I fell forward, catching myself with my hands, breathing heavily. When I looked up, the Gods had dissipated but the candles still held their spiritual essence. I stood and took in the full effect of my new mortality, gazing into a pool of water on the alter.  
  
  
  
~Lost in thought and lost in time  
  
While the seeds of life and the seeds of change were planted  
  
Outside the rain fell dark and slow  
  
While I pondered on this dangerous but irresistible pastime  
  
I took a heavenly ride through our silence  
  
I knew the moment had arrived  
  
For killing the past and coming back to life~  
  
  
  
Sonya Blade was the first person I saw since returning from the Temple of the Elder Gods. I was sitting in my spot on the cliff, watching the sun set on the ocean horizon when I heard her footsteps, softly but swiftly, make their way up the rocky hill. Turning my head, I saw as she made her way to her tent, blonde hair flying behind her. I stood up and waited outside her tent.  
  
"Where are the others?" I asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"You can't keep ignoring me, Blade. We're on the same team now."  
  
"..."  
  
"And you can't leave without me, either. Remember, I'm your eyes in Outworld. I know where every secure sport is and perhaps I may be of help in finding your lost comrades." Sonya poked her head out of her tent, about ready to shoot her mouth at me, when she stopped, her mouth open.  
  
"A leather trench coat. What's the occasion?"  
  
"It's my new look." I replied. Sonya thought for a moment.  
  
"You have green eyes."  
  
"Oh? Does this mean things are going to change between us?"  
  
"... You're still a sarcastic, cynical asshole," she replied and headed back into her tent.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
I returned to my spot on the cliff and waited for the simple swoosh of Sonya's tent door. That never came until the rest of Earth's warriors returned, looking somewhat tired and agitated. I watched the defenders of the realm talk amongst themselves. No one seemed to realize that I was looming near - of course, without my neon eyes, nobody would notice.  
  
"You're not planning on heading to Outworld without me, now are you?" I questioned rather loudly, as I was still at the Cliffside. I stood and walked towards the newly roaring open flame and sat on a log near the fire.  
  
"Actually we were discussing who was to retrieve dinner tonight," Kung Lao replied.  
  
"I could use the exercise," I said malevolently. "I'm an excellent fisherman. So." I looked around at the expressionless faces. "Who's up for swordfish?" 


	3. The Gate to Outworld

Note: From now on, I've changed his name to have a "u" at the end, so it's Reikou. In my Japanese Online Dictionary, it means either strict enforcement, carry out (regulations), or cold light, luminescence. Or, Ed Boon (and John Tobias - wherever he went - probably gave him the shortened version of Reikonshoumetsu, which means annihilation (WOOHOO!) or Reikoku, which means cruelty, cold-heartedness, relentless, or ruthless. You readers decide on the meaning, but it'll always be Reikou to me, now. ^____^ Yeah, I might be using more Japanese, so I should put it on the bottom what it means.. For those of you who are Japanese-illiterate, Kuso means Shit. Teehee ^^ I said Shit.  
  
Disclaimer: You know what goes here.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Allegiance - Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the night didn't go as expected. Like I expected much from Earth's warriors, when I, myself, was a ruthless asshole. And I guess I still could be, after all, I was a general for both Shinnok's AND Kahn's armies. Anyways, I tried to be as friendly as I possibly could (really, what do you expect from me? To be. SWEET? Ugh, I abhor the thought.) and yet, when I volunteered to find their expected "dinner" (I just called it rations), they denied it, saying that they needed someone trustworthy. Well, I don't blame them. But it still angered me.  
  
  
  
No swordfish for Reikou... and I even sacrificed my IMMORTALITY for them! How impertinent!  
  
  
  
I guess it would be a while before they even thought of trusting me. Oh well, back to my seclusion.  
  
I closed myself in the tent that I slept in, courtesy of Rayden (bless that irksome God), to collect my thoughts. It seemed to me that I'd be doing that a lot while the Earth warriors collected their own thoughts and plans to get rid of the sorcerers. Well, it did give me time to meditate and... well... meditate. If I was still immortal, I would have been able to locate the missing comrades of Sonya's and perhaps the location of Kano. But then a vision of another man came to my inner-sight. He looked a bit younger then Kano and held the look of a street thug. On the back of his trench coat was the sign of a Red Dragon. And he held the Hookswords that the ex-Black Dragon member Kabal had used before. Perhaps this man was the one who maliciously killed Kabal and has his weapons for a prize...  
  
Another vision...  
  
He was the one to kill Kano... for a deal with the sorcerers upon killing the blind swordsman Kenshi, this man, this... kitai... he was to also get rid of the Special Forces Lieutenant Sonya Blade. A wry smile spread across the kitai's face as he made the deal. My eyes snapped open - my meditation was complete. But was there any sense to warn her if I was to be ignored anyway? In my opinion, yes. I was trying to gain their trust, not make them hate me more.  
  
I decided to keep my shuriken in the tent - no need to be armed, ne - and walked out. I hadn't realized that I had meditated for over an hour until I saw only the female Lin Kuei on a log away from the fire. Her attention snapped to my direction as I sat on a log near the fire.  
  
"I'm on watch tonight." She said, staring at me with her icy-blue gaze. I said nothing.  
  
The silence became unbearable until she spoke again. "Sifu says you were in the fourth tournament. Is that right?"  
  
"I was. Under Shinnok's orders."  
  
"Why'd you listen to him?"  
  
I looked at the girl. Her eyes and hair seemed to glow in the now dim firelight. "I was his general. Now, since both he and Kahn are out of commission, I had no other choice but to join Earth's defenders and put an end to Chi and Tsung once and for all." The girl put her hand to her mask in thought.  
  
"And you would not have made that deal with Rayden if your Sifu were alive?"  
  
"... I'd rather not speak about this now," I replied and got up. "If you see Sonya before I do, tell her she's in danger. Komban wa." And with that, I headed back into my tent to sleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next morning, for some reason, I woke up with a pounding headache. I wondered if it was a natural reaction for my body after I had become mortal.  
  
  
  
Mortal. I still hated the thought of being mortal.  
  
  
  
Once again, I had woken up before the others, even the poor girl who had fallen asleep on the log. I causally strode next to her while combing a hand through my raven hair.  
  
"So, I see that we had no trouble, eh, watchperson?"  
  
The girl woke with a start and looked around, finally laying her icy gaze upon my face.  
  
"I must have... fallen asleep..."  
  
"Uh huh. And when did you do that?" I asked teasingly, as an oniisan would do to his imoutosan. She just gave me a glare and stretched, sitting up on her log.  
  
"Why do you get up so early?" she muttered, cutting through the silence. I shrugged and set off for my spot on the cliff.  
  
The sky past the Cliffside held an overcast look. I narrowed my eyes, watching as the bolts of energy struck below. The storm seemed natural, but with the impending danger of two unmatched sorcerers (they were before, until Kang was killed), it didn't hold a good feeling for me. I decided to head back to my tent and retrieve my shuriken, but not before stopping to watch the girl again.  
  
"You'd best prepare yourself, young one," I began, "We're in for a long day."  
  
"But - wait, what do you mean?" I heard her ask as I closed the tent's door. I said nothing until I exited the tent with my shuriken in tow.  
  
"The sky is ominous. Kitai."  
  
The female Lin Kuei held a look of slight confusion. Perhaps I shouldn't speak in Japanese to a China woman, ne? I sighed.  
  
"Danger lurks in the sky above. If I were you, young one, I'd be prepared for the worst of events. Wake the others; I have a feeling we'll be met with a trial of blood. I'll keep watch of the skies." The Lin Kuei nodded and did as she was told whilst I stood upon the Cliffside, waiting...  
  
A slight breeze entangled itself in my hair, further exhilarating me. It had been so long since I had been in a battle (I'd lose face if I died not in a battle, but portrayed as a weak individual) that I was near shaking with anticipation.  
  
"What is it?" I heard behind me. Kung Lao followed my gaze to the omnipotent clouds, which lay only a few miles away.  
  
"Kitai," was once again the only thing I could think of to say. Kung Lao seemed to have understood me, for he headed back to the others and informed them of my prediction. An idea suddenly hit me. I turned and made my way to Earth's defenders.  
  
"We head to Outworld with those clouds."  
  
"Say what?!" Jax cried, "We can't ride on no clouds to take us to Outworld!"  
  
"Bakayarou - if you have another way to get to Outworld, I'd like to hear it. Other than that, don't complain, since I'm your guide." I replied bluntly, staring the other man in the eyes. My unsettling nature made him back off and mumble something unintelligible.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"It's settled then?" I tilted my head and glanced at the small group. Rayden cleared his throat.  
  
"Pick up camp before the storm arrives." He turned to me as the warriors obeyed. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Frankly," I began, " the way you would have picked would have weakened your defenders. I'm simply...keeping their strength."  
  
"I have doubts of where you lie in all of this, Reikou."  
  
"You shouldn't doubt me, kamisama." I replied whilst shifting the weight of my shuriken. "I speak the truth and do wish to assist the Earth's warriors. Of course, there are a couple of people from Outworld and Netherealm who wish to destroy the sorcerers as much as your people. Including Scorpion, who has his own mission to kill Quan Chi, and Li Mei, whose people were enslaved when Tsung decided to build a temple."  
  
"And of course, we'll find the Princess?"  
  
"Kitana? Hai."  
  
Rayden nodded. After a moments unnerving silence, I spoke again. "Does she know of Kang's death?" I asked. Rayden shook his head. "How sad to have your lover die and you don't know about it. Well," I continued on a lighter note, "Might as well head straight down the mountain towards that storm."  
  
Rayden again nodded, with a bit of hesitation.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I lead the way to the dimensional rift of storm, choosing to ignore the comments behind me - mostly complaints still on Jax's part. I sighed, clutching my shuriken tightly in my hand.  
  
"If you want it done the hard way, we could have gone the way Rayden would have suggested," I called back. "This way is easier on the soul and mind... and it doesn't weaken the warrior." I started to say something else, but the ominous wind caught the words in my mouth. We were near the storm. And if we weren't careful when we got near the eye of the storm, we would be whisked away and perhaps never heard from again. 'Only the chosen were to succeed in surviving the way,' I thought as I placed an arm over my head to block the forceful winds. I glanced back to observe the warriors in a state of resisting the zephyrs.  
  
"We must head to the center of the storm!" I shouted over the winds. "If the portal lay there, the living storm will stop at nothing to make sure we don't survive!"  
  
"Oh, THAT'S enlightening!" Sonya screamed. I said nothing and continued on, avoiding the debris, hoping the others would follow my lead and do the same. 'When we get out of this... the road will be tougher... but nothing we as a whole cannot take.'  
  
  
  
My thoughts were correct as I neared the eye with the Earth's defenders. The portal lay only a few meters away, but the wind surged forth as if it were luring us away. I saw as the zephyrs formed visible hands and lashed out at us, but with me in the lead, I was able to withstand the blows by blocking them with my shuriken and hitting them away. 'Almost there...' I thought before a wind-hand grabbed me and squeezed. I was doing all I could to struggle away and keep conscious. "Go!" I cried out. "Get to the eye! The eye is the portal!"  
  
I could have sworn Sonya glanced at me fearfully before I blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Kitai-Danger  
  
Oniisan-Older Brother  
  
Imoutosan-Younger Sister  
  
Bakayarou-(my favorite phrase to say) Idiot!  
  
Kamisama-God  
  
Hai-Yes 


	4. Reptile and the Vampyre's shelter

Disclaimer: I do not own Reikou, or any other Mortal Kombatants in this fic. I may kinda own his background story though, since the creators of this wonderfully violent game did NOT give me any background information, so I make it up ^^  
  
_____________  
  
MKDA: The Allegiance  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---  
  
~*~  
  
"Mavado, the deal has been sealed. Are you going to go back on your word?"  
  
"No, my Lord Shang Tsung. I'll follow through, mark my words, and as soon as I find them, they're as good as dead."  
  
"Excellent. I wasn't sure I could count on you, after all... mortals are mere insects..." Tsung brought his hand up in thought, stroking his beard. 'If what I heard was true,' he thought, 'that maggot general is with the humans...' He looked at Mavado again. "Mavado, I have another little quest for you."  
  
"Anything for blood." It was then that Tsung realized that the young assassin's words were quick and to the point. He was out for any type of blood he could find.  
  
"The Earth's defenders have recruited one of our own," Tsung began slowly, making sure every word was properly instilled in Mavado's brain. "A traitor, if you must."  
  
The boy involuntarily reached for the hook swords that lay on his back, his malevolent smile increasing.  
  
"Find Reikou and bring him to me. I have a plot forming for our little tortured soul."  
  
"Yes, M'Lord."  
  
~*~  
  
The vision immediately brought me back into the realm of the living. I opened my eyes and focused on the heap of rocks I lay next to. A few thoughts roamed inside my head, 'Had they made it... did I make it?'  
  
"You're finally awake." I heard behind me. "The way we took was certainly unpredictable - but we're in Outworld."  
  
I made it too. "How did I - " I tried to sit up, and pain shot through my entire body. Ignoring it, I stood and glanced blurredly at my acquaintances. The form of Jax pounded his chest with his right arm.  
  
"If it wasn't for me, little man, you'd still be back there being crushed."  
  
Well thanks. "Everybody else made it fine?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah, the winds thought you the perfect bait - "  
  
"It didn't come after us..." I head Frost.  
  
"But the zephyrs are the protector of the gateway," I argued softly. "Well, no time for this, we have to move on. How far are we from the gateway."  
  
The form of Johnny shrugged. My vision hadn't cleared yet. He pointed behind us though and contemplated with a female form in which I guessed was Sonya.  
  
"About a mile or so West," he finally came up with. I sighed, racking my brain for a mental map.  
  
"If we're a mile from the gateway, then we only have at least two more to get to shelter for the night."  
  
"Two more... MILES?" Cage asked with hesitation. I glanced back at him. My vision was starting to clear up, but I could only still see distorted objects.  
  
"Yes," I said exasperatedly. "Miles."  
  
"And what sort of shelter is this?" I heard Kung Lao ask. I lifted my blurry gaze to the crimson and deep violet swirls of clouds in the raven sky.  
  
"A shelter for the Vampyres. Usually it'd be full, but since the dethroning of Kahn, the Vampyres have been enslaved. Only a few remain, but they're in hiding."  
  
"Wait, wait... REAL Vampyres?" Cage asked with the same hesitant quirk in his voice. I would have decked him if it weren't for my damned vision and the fact that their trusting me would be less likely if I injured a member of this odd family. So I suppressed my anger and started walking.  
  
"Reikou, didn't you mention a couple nights ago about a Vampyre named Nitara?" Sub-Zero questioned. I nodded.  
  
"I did. She's looking for something and I believe she has a missing comrade of Sonya's. Watch for falling debris," I noted as my vision cleared further and I found us closer to a dustbowl than I thought. Jax yawned.  
  
"Where the Hell are all the Demons? I'm bored back here."  
  
"The Demons either are working on a temple for the sorcerers or dead," I replied, "It may seem odd, but they fear power."  
  
-  
  
A clap of thunder sounded behind us as we trudged to the shelter.  
  
---  
  
I felt that somehow something was wrong. Terribly wrong. It wasn't just a gut feeling in the pit of my stomach or an ache in a specific spot, but a full-blown psychic connection to the kitai that lurked in our path to the sorcerers. I then remembered the vision I had whilst I was in my unconscious state. The kitai, Mavado, was trying to destroy us, the blind swordsman Kenshi, and take me back to Tsung. If Mavado was in fact the one who destroyed Kabal and the one who practically destroyed the Black Dragon along with the Special Forces, then we were in deep. Now I wasn't saying that we could, as a whole, defeat the young warrior - because we could, it was an 8-to-1 battle, us having the advantage. And if we could find Kenshi, Cyrax, Kitana, Li Mei and Nitara, then the odds would be against him, and we would climb to the temple and destroy the sorcerers once and for all. Then I could gain the power to control the Netheregions, reclaim my status as general and be rid of the evils that terrorize the once- beautiful realm of Edenia, now known as Outworld.  
  
-  
  
And Kitana would respect me.  
  
-  
  
As well as the Earth's warriors.  
  
-  
  
But that was of no concern to me as of now.  
  
-  
  
I stopped, the others following my lead, as I looked around slowly.  
  
"What is it?" Cage asked hastily. I held up one hand in silence as my other hand reached for a few throwing stars inside a pocket on the inside of my trench coat.  
  
"I thought you said the Demons were dead!" Jax growled. I hissed a "Tojikomeru" at him and scanned the area again. Then I saw it; a glimmer of light on a fast movement. Instantaneously I threw my stars at the movement and was met with a screech and a small spittle of acid, in which I dodged. I then followed the imbedded stars and slashed at the invisibility with my shuriken. Acrid green blood began pouring out of the deep wounds I had inflicted and the being fell after a few thrusts with my shuriken. The bloody puddle then began taking form of a tokage.  
  
"Reptile," I growled. The creature hissed in his native tongue and swiped at me with his tail. I caught the appendage and pulled him up harshly.  
  
"It seems that lizard-boy's been evolving," Cage muttered.  
  
"And he don't seem to like Reikou much either," Jax replied.  
  
"Are you a spy for the sorcerers of too afraid to join them?" Rayden asked the tokage. He hissed and wriggled a bit more, stopping only when I stepped onto his back.  
  
"I'm ally to no one..." he began slowly. I stepped harder on a wound I had inflicted, satisfied when I heard him screech.  
  
"Then why are you following us?" Sonya inquired. Reptile seemed to think for a moment - if that half-wit COULD think, and growled. He forcefully wriggled out of my grasp and stood straight, well, as straight as his tokage body would allow him to, and glowered at me, tongue flicking distastefully from his mouth.  
  
"So, the great General Reikou is nothing but a mere human morsel now," the tokage hissed with amusement. I scoffed and folded my arms.  
  
"That's beside the point, Reptile. What are you doing here in particular?"  
  
"You head towards Nitara's home. Nitara told Reptile to watch her home. I guard her home. Nitara told me to destroy any trespassers," Reptile replied. His hissing lisp was becoming a headache as it had during the fourth tournament. I sighed.  
  
"We need shelter, tokage. I assure you that we'll only be there for one night."  
  
"Just one night?"  
  
"Hai," I replied exasperatedly. Hesitantly he led us to the shelter and cloaked himself back in his invisibility to guard again. I had forgotten how annoying the tokage was.  
  
---  
  
I leaned on a pillar that resided near our makeshift fire, lost in my thoughts, while the Earth's Defenders sat around it. My vision had cleared completely during the confrontation with Reptile, and I hadn't sensed his presence since he left in his invisibility.  
  
"Master Bo' Rai Cho is supposedly here as well," I heard Kung Lao say, "The one who taught Liu the 'Flaming Dragon' attack that he used on Tsung."  
  
"That was before Shao Kahn's assault on Earth Realm," Sonya replied bitterly. "I still don't think we should trust Reikou, even if he says he's on our side now." I glanced outside, watching a violet bolt of lightning strike a few miles from our shelter.  
  
"Oh have a heart, Sonya," Cage said. "Even if he is an asshole, he's getting us to Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. And that's all that matters."  
  
"Oh, Johnny DOES have a brain," Jax joked. Murmurs were heard around the fire as I kept my sights on the terrain that surrounded the Vampyre's shelter. My eyes narrowed as the darkness enveloped the shelter.  
  
"Someone has to guard tonight. Even if the simplistic tokage is out there," I said softly to the being behind me.  
  
"You're hiding so many secrets, Reikou. It's so hard to trust someone who's been in the wrong so many times," Rayden responded.  
  
"Everyone has their demons, Rayden. Even your brother was once an innocent ningen." I turned and faced the seven-foot Thunder God. "As was I. Then Shinnok had gotten a grip on Kahn and myself. I'm a different story, but even the Demi-God Shao Kahn had human traits. He was mortal, and could be manipulated easily by his bastard father." I almost stopped myself. My loyalty for Shinnok was waning. And Rayden could tell. I decided to change the subject. "So," I began again, "who's got guard duty tonight? Someone more trustworthy, perhaps? Frost fell asleep after the first four hours of nothing."  
  
Rayden chuckled. "I know." He thought for a moment. "I suppose drawing straws is out of the question, so..." Rayden headed back over to the warriors and spoke to them. Slowly the group disbanded and the last one left was Kung Lao. 'Good,' I thought, 'maybe I can get at least someone to trust me.'  
  
---  
  
After about an hour of standing and waiting, I decided to sit near the fire, still brimming with energy. Kung Lao sat cross-legged, his elbows on his knees and his fists holding up his head by the chin. I could tell he was in deep contemplation.  
  
"Liu Kang was a great fighter," I began, breaking the silence. "I had the honor of fighting him before he went up against Shinnok. Even after defeating the resurrected Goro and being wounded greatly from the other battles, he still managed to give me the beating of my life."  
  
Kung Lao grunted. "I thought Cage beat you." I shook my head.  
  
"Kang fought with honor and dignity, and before he went on to fight Shinnok, he told me that I was in the wrong, even if I did fight with the same honor and dignity he had held. He let me live so I could repent for my sins, he told me."  
  
Kung Lao grunted again and shifted his weight, leaning forward to look at me. "He was like a brother to me. I want to get rid of these two bastards in the name of Liu Kang. I trust you to lead us in the right direction, Reikou."  
  
Break out the Sake, I have a follower.  
  
"I never have backed down on my word, Kung Lao. I will fight to the end against Chi and Tsung."  
  
_____________  
  
Tojikomeru - Shut up  
  
Tokage - Lizard  
  
Ningen - Human 


	5. Nitara and a faded memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Reikou, or any other Mortal Kombatants in this fic. I may kinda own his background story though, since the creators of this wonderfully violent game did NOT give me any background information, so I make it up

A note from Fenice E... Sorry about taking this long on this fic. "Life" came up and you know how it goes. So I still need a decent English-Japanese dictionary for my HD and free time. I also have major writer's blocks, so I'm trying to force myself to finish this. Sorry, sorry, sorry again!

... well.... Onward!

MKDA: The Allegiance

Chapter 5

---

Kung Lao and I talked for a while longer. It was something to do since Outworld was even more desolate than it had been when Shao Kahn reigned. I had no intention of releasing my Demons, as of yet, to anyone - they wouldn't have understood to begin with.

"So you supposedly died in the War of the Elder Gods?" he asked. Apparently Rayden mentioned something to Kang about that little war.

"I was young and a bit of a... you could say I wasn't one for onslaughts back then. I led the army to the area and stood by. When I saw that the Elder Gods had the advantage, I struck a small deal with the one who I was to do battle with, Fujin. The deal was that if he helped me fake my own death, he would never see me again. The deal was broken when Shinnok ordered me to enter the fourth tournament. Fujin had never forgotten, but at my hands, he was defeated." I gazed into the fire.

"And what happened after that?"

"Kang managed to kill Goro again and kick my ass," I replied bluntly. Scoffing, I looked at Kung Lao, the flames dancing on his young face. "Had I known that Quan Chi had managed to escape the Netherealm and join Shang Tsung, I could have prevented this."

"You're only human. You could have died."

"At least I would have gone in honor," I spat, looking away. I stood up. "Don't drop your guard, Lao." I replied softly and took my spot leaning on the pillar, watching the swirling crimson-violet sky. Eventually I sat down and got as comfortable as I could get to fall asleep.

-

Heels clicking on hard ground awakened me. I was stiff from leaning on the pillar, and perhaps a little over-tired from the lack of sleep lately. I opened an eye to see Kung Lao at the ready. At least he was better than Frost, I thought as I pulled myself up and stretched my aching muscles. An arm caught me by surprise, pulling me back against the pillar. A soothing voice whispered in my ear - femme fatale.

"What are you doing in my temple, morsel?" The figure turned to my side. A single, crimson eye stared at me from a pale face behind ebony hair. Why must they call me "morsel"?

"Nitara," I replied, pulling her arm away from my neck.

"You are not allowed in my family's temple, human." she growled and swiped at me. I blocked her arm and caught it, still holding the other one.

"Do you not recognize me?"

"I recognize you, all right... asshole." Nitara pulled out one of her hands and slapped me hard. I deserved that for what I did. "Reikou, why are you back? They're all out there looking for you... to kill you."

"I came back with an allegiance. An allegiance that will destroy Chi and Tsung forever."

"You're a traitor to your homelands, Reikou," she spat at me. I stared at her calmly and shook my head.

"These are not my homelands. I have sided with the ones that I was supposed to work for in the first place. Please, Nitara. You wish to get rid of the sorcerers as much as I. Join us. Gather Cyrax and join us for our war."

"War? I only want my crystal back. The one that you stole and placed in the lava pits. I then promised that idiot of a cyborg to fetch it for me in return for a trip back to Earth," she growled softly. I smirked.

"I can show you where it is... IF you and Cyrax join our war." I let go of her other arm. Although I expected her to slap me again, she didn't. Instead she folded her leathery wings back and held out her hand.

"I will join this battle," Nitara began," Only if you promise to help me afterwards."

I nodded solemnly and took her hand. "If we survive this onslaught, I'll let the Vampyre race return to their realm as well."

-

Two down...

-

"You did what?! That thing would lesser kill all of us, sucking out our blood than to join our fight!" Cage moaned as the others stared blankly at me. I don't know whether it was smugness or the fact that Nitara was one of the keys to getting rid of the duo that made me do what I did.

"You watch too many movies. And she is a perfect asset to our team. Not only can she assist in bringing down the sorcerers, but she also knows where one, if not, both of your missing allies are." I took a breath and shifted my weight. "In fact, I asked her to bring them to us."

Sonya glared at the figure in the corner. "She's untrustworthy. I can't believer you--"

"I did only what was meant to be done. She found me. Now are we going to set off or not? Because rest assured, I could stay here all day and wait for Chi and Tsung to find us and destroy us, or we could find your missing comrades and take those two kitai down once and for all." Slowly, heads nodded and waited for me to make my move. And so I did.

"Nitara, lead us to their comrades, if you would," I began, bowing curtly. She gazed at me and stood upright, stretching her wings then folding them back again.

"Only if one of your new friends becomes a meal," she replied shortly. I sighed, aggravated.

"I promise you'll get your meal."

Protests from the Earth's defenders.

"Don't forget of the other kitai I made mention back on Earth," I said. Rayden looked at me then.

"Anything else we should know about your so-called... 'kitai'?" he asked. I nodded in thought.

"Hai. His name is Mavado. He is sent by Tsung to kill Sonya, Kano and bring me back to them. But I won't allow it to happen. That's why Nitara, here, will have to wait for her meal to come to us." My, aren't I the logical one?

"If it's such a good idea, Reikou," Sonya began, "then why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I waved that question away.

"Relax," I drawled then looked at Nitara, "help me out here."

"Vampyres only feed about every two weeks on human blood. We can eat mortal foods, meat only, and drink for an animal if need be. Human blood just have more sustenance."

"And if worse comes to worse," I joked, "She can always take from Jax and have some to spare."

The big black man wasn't happy with that. I blinked and shook my head, walking off following Nitara. She laughed softly.

"Still don't trust you, eh, Rei?"

"Iie." I pondered. "But things will get better... their trust for me, I mean." Nitara looked back at the group slowly following us.

"That blonde seems the least trustworthy of you."

"Sonya?" I scoffed, "She's a stubborn, hardcore bitch. They all are, with the exception of Kung Lao who's treated me like a human since the beginning..." I gazed up at the dark sky once again. "Any word from Rain or any of Kitana's forces?"

"I've heard about Li Mei recently. It seems she met up with a blind swordsman, but I haven't figured out where he is yet. She's close though . Tell me something, though. Why team up with the ones who went against Shinnok?" she asked. I thought for a moment, looked back, and made eye contact with the Thunder God. "Reikou?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, now. Your lead. Why do you wish to help someone who took your crystal away and enslaved your race in the first place?"

"Because."

"... Because?" I asked, puzzled. Nitara glanced at me and nodded.

-

Soon after our trek through a small portion of the desolate wasteland, we came upon a small, run-down building. The warriors behind us stood confused.

"What is this?" I heard Frost ask.

"It's an old, run-down building in the middle of Outworld. How creepy," Cage replied. I sighed and turned to the others.

"Stay put, I'll return shortly. Nitara," I turned toward the Vampyre. "Lead the way." She complied, as did the others. And as we entered the building, I felt a slight ambiance that something was quite off.

-

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Rei?" Nitara whispered as we stood in what was once a front room. The floor was caked in dust, the walls were faded; paint chipping and peeling, showing the board beneath. Where there was once what looked like furniture, there was only empty space. It felt only slightly familiar.

"She's here?"

"Yes." Nitara replied. "I can smell her blood." She raised her head high and closed her eyes. "She's close." I glanced at the floor.

"Looks like no one's been here since that night." I kneeled down and inspected the floor. Sure enough, faint footsteps that lead to the back of the building were found. No time to congratulate myself as we headed to the back and opened a broken door.

And I was met by a fist hitting me in the face.

I recoiled and held my nose, biting back curses. The person behind the fist came into view as a young woman, about 19, with ebony hair, dark green eyes and an outfit that revealed a bit too much in the torso area. She made a gasping sound and ran to my side.

"Goodness, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" she cried out as she observed blood dripping from behind my cupped hands.

"Kisama..." I spat as I yanked the cloth from her hand before she offered it to me wiping the blood from my face. "That's no way to greet someone."

"I'm sorry! Christ, a girl can't defend herself these days?" Li Mei snapped and took another swing at me. I caught her fist with one bloody hand and sneered gingerly.

"Now, now, Li Mei," Nitara sighed, "Is that any way to treat your brother?"

Gasp. If I could remember anything about my childhood, I would vaguely remember her, but I don't.

Li glanced at me and then Nitara. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Take a look. I haven't been watching over your family for years unwillingly for nothing, you know."

What the fuck is Nitara saying? This had gotten completely...

"Excuse me, but don't we have more important matters than digging up thew past I can't remember? Like getting rid of Chi and Tsung, for instance? If you ladies don't mind, I'll take my hurt pride outside and do what I promised to do; lead the idiot Chosen Warriors to their doom." I retorted and started off, letting go of Li Mei.

"... Wait." She replied. I kept moving and she repeated herself, only louder. Again, I refused to stop and turn until she latched onto my arm. "... Oniisan..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Li Mei. Get off of me."

"Matte ne, Oniisan... let me come with you. To help get rid of Shang Tsung would be a great honor. We could free my people..." she begged. I pulled away from her once again and started walking again to the front of the building. This time Nitara piped up.

"Reikou, we need Li Mei! She's a formidable fighter, if you could remember sparring with her after you were taken from Shinnok after he stole you from your birthmother!"

Me? Spar with this child? Just how old was I?

"Don't remember... don't care to. Let's just go, okay? I'm sick of this place and I want those two sorcerers dead." I tossed the bloody rag aside after I was sure my nose stopped bleeding and walked out the door, leaving Li Mei to stand in shock. "That was certainly a waste of my time," I mumbled and looked toward the Earth warriors.

"What was that about?" Kung Lao asked. I shook my head and looked past the warriors to the sky.

"We should get heading out. It's nearly high noon. The Heat and Light get dangerous this time of day."

"Why can't we take leave in there –"

"No!" I snapped, interrupting Sonya's question. "We leave now." I finished and began to walk away.

-

I was seriously beginning to doubt what I was fighting for and why I was with the Chosen.

-

Minutes before high noon, I found a cave beneath a Cliffside where we could rest for the time being. Li Mei and Nitara followed us for reasons of their own accord.

As I stood at the mouth of the cave, Rayden came up behind me.

"Li Mei is the only one of her people that wasn't enslaved. She's just a young woman, there's no telling why she still followed us, even though she knows the mission at hand is rough and she could be killed."

"She wants to follow Big Brother," Rayden replied lightly, slapping me on the back. I growled and rubbed where he hit.

"I don't see why people have to keep hurting me today... and why you know more about our apparent relationship than I do..." I folded my arms and leaned on the cave wall. From where the Light was positioned, I saw shadows being formed from the cliff above us. The melded together with the Heat waves on the ground. Inside the cave, we were all cool, thanks to the ice warriors.

"Shinnok brainwashed you... he made you forget the past."

"Don't speak "past" with me, all right?" I snapped. I was feeling tense because of the bad vibes I was getting from miles away. Even this far from the tower, the sensation was powerful.

Something told me that it would be the fight of our lives.

-

AN: I figured it's be a bit more interesting if Li Mei and Reikou were siblings... even if they were only siblings through "adoption". I'm pretty sure more of his past will be revealed later on in the story.

On a different note, I'm very dyslexic, it's sad. I tried to spell "revealed" as "releaved"... twice. So if I screw up on some words or something (something my spell-check misses), let me know.

Also, it's been a while since I've worked on this so I may be a little rusty. Bear with me, here.

Iie – No

Kisama – Damnit, Bastard

Matte ne – in my crappy Japanese, I assume it means "wait for me"


	6. Mysteries of the past

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own MK. Midway does._

_**A note from Fenice E**...I shall now curse John Tobias for leaving Midway... and John Vogel for saying that Reiko is lame. And even though I'm completely ruining this fic because of how much I forgot, I am going to continue... to finish this blatantly unpopular fic._

__

_-_

**_The Allegiance_**

-

After High Noon, we set out again. I had cooled off slightly during the long hour with the others, keeping my distance to think. The tension was still there, however, and it was still on my mind. I enjoyed the silence behind me as I led the warriors through the wasteland. The sun was still beating on us, but not as hot as it would have been had we been venturing during High Noon.

Mavado was still out there somewhere. And I was pretty sure Reptile was on his tracks. I knew how much of a smooth-talker Nitara was, and it seemed like she purred her way into him quite easily. It would probably be a long while before we ran into either one. I wasn't sure... though it did seem pretty boring without any inhabitants lurking around for us to fight.

In the distance was a cliff and beyond that looked like it transformed slowly into the Netherealm. I caught my breath and jogged towards the cliff, the others reluctantly following. I reached the cliff and stood transfixed.

It was where Kahn's Tower used to be. Around the pillars of the ruins, fog swirled and reached into the sky where frequent bolts of intense lightning dragged to the ground, making the air unstable. The sky was a blood red with atmosphere that hid the Light and made Outworld darker than usual. There was nothing that showed it was where my previous employer inhabited. I could feel emotions running through me I couldn't have felt before.

"I hold no sympathy for him," Sony said bluntly. Slowly half of the others agreed.

"It used to be Edenia, you remember. We have to find Kitana and her forces before the sorcerers do."

"Why do you care?" Jax mumbled. I turned and glared at him.

"It used to MY home as well." And... that was as much as I could remember. I slid down the steep Cliffside and walked through the ruins of the tower.

-

I guessed it was destroyed after I left.

-

Lightning struck near me as I found where the throne room used to be. The pillars that once stood tall were now broken in pieces all over the ground. I treaded carefully around the half-standing pillars and looked around. The statues of fallen warriors were gone; destroyed entirely by the carnage that was when the sorcerers murdered Kahn. I felt a hatred I could never fathom for the sorcerers...

I looked to the end of the throne room. The giant seat was still there... partially. A broadsword it seemed sliced off the back of the seat. Too clean to be blown off... As I was heading to the throne itself, my foot nudged something on the ground. Looking down I saw that it was Shao Kahn's mask. I recalled that it fell off when he was killed.

I felt a surge of pain run through my body as soon as I picked it up, the ominous face staring back. A flash of something appeared in my mind. Shao Kahn was standing in front of Shinnok at the apex of his pyramid in the Netherealm. A small boy was standing next the Kahn, his eyes unreadable and yet I could feel a small familiarity with him. The image faded and I found myself among the debris again. I looked at the skull mask again. There was something about it...

"Oniisan!" I heard behind me and felt suddenly heavy as Li Mei ran into my backside. The force that she smacked me with made me fall over, her on top. I landed on a piece of what was once a pillar and felt a rib snap. Old injury from the zephyrs portal.

"Damnit!" I snapped and threw her off me. "Stop calling me that!" I stood diligently and glared at the girl who sat transfixed. While placing Kahn's mask in my trench coat, I turned my head to see the allied forces I brought myself into staring at me in discontent. I brushed myself off and walked off. "We need to move on if we want to stop the sorcerers before they reawaken the Dragon King's Army."

---

We passed the ruins silently. My side pulsated with a slight pain I could only describe as "a minor wound".

"I wonder if Kahn's forces also fled when he was annihilated," Sub-Zero pondered, breaking the tense silence. "And what of Kitana's forces?"

"I'm sure Kahn's forces went down hard before the sorcerers killed the emperor himself. As for Kitana's forces; since her mother would be queen again, I'm pretty sure they're still alive somewhere," I replied. I hoped. If the sorcerers somehow destroyed Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana as well...

I stopped abruptly as I saw a slight movement out of the corner of my eye. There was no time to react as more than a dozen men emerged from the shadows and lunged at us. I felt no threat, but they still attacked us.

An ambush, but by who's men?

It only took a few seconds for all of us to be constrained by two men each. They meant us no harm, really, but what confused me was why they were donned with the color of Rain's suit. I soon learned why as the man, himself, stepped into view. His mask was off, a sign that he was the leader of the independent force. Black eyes stared at each of the warriors then locked with mine.

"Rain," I began but he cut me off.

"You have no business being here. Go back to where you came from."

"Listen Rain, we're looking for Kitana. As one of her most respected warriors, you should know where she is– "

He glared at me. "You shall go back to where you came from. As you see, the sorcerers completely decimated Outworld. None of you are safe, even if you're Earth's warriors... with the exception of Nitara and Li Mei... please, take my advice and leave."

I broke free from the men holding me back.

"You listen to me, Rain. If they allow Chi and Tsung to continue, the Dragon King's Army will be revived and there will be no stopping them. We have to put an end to their reign of terror once and for all."

"Gee," Sonya began sarcastically, "For an enemy of ours, you seem pretty hell-bent of doing 'the good deed', Reikou."

"Reikou?"

"... Hai..." I responded slowly. Rain seemed pretty skeptical still.

"So you wish to find Kitana to help these warriors?"

"Hai. Tell me where she is. She'll understand that it's for the good of her world. If we defeat the sorcerers she can restore Edenia and her and the Queen can rule in peace."

Somebody stop me. I think I'm stuck in 'goody-two-shoes'. Rain still looked skeptical. I continued.

"Does she know what has happened?"

"No. No she doesn't."

"Rain, if you will not allow us to see her, you must have one of your men give her this message: 'Liu Kang has fallen'. Have him tell her it's from Rayden. We need her help. We need your help."

"I... cannot do that."

"Why not?"

Rain looked saddened. "It would devastate her."

I scoffed and replied, "Call me insensitive, but we need that kind of hurt to get rid of the demon sorcerers."

"You are so insensitive!" Johnny cried out. I scratched the back of my head.

"Besides, we have to stay here in case they return. I do not want her ending up like Emperor Kahn," Rain responded. What did I have to do to get him to tell me where the damned princess was?

The mask... I wondered if it would help. He did mention Kahn.

"I found something when I was exploring the ruins, Rain. If you won't help the Earth warriors... at least help me," I said as I reached into my trench coat and took out Kahn's mask. One by one the Earth's forces stared in shock then glared daggers at me. I leaned in closer to Rain and whispered, "you knew him better than I did, tell me why when I stare into the eyes, visions flood my mind?"

"I cannot answer that now. Come, you warriors must be tired. Allow us to lead you to shelter and nourishment for your bodies," Rain spoke up and began to walk away. Rain's forces unhanded the others and followed their leader. Slowly they passed by me, each glaring. Unaffected by the stares I got, I placed the mask back in my trench coat and followed them all to a nearby shelter.

---

The Earth's forces talked amongst one another and with Li Mei as I sat in seclusion as usual. Nitara was on a hunt for something else she could feast on. At my spot on the top of the shelter, I heard the others chatting constantly about what were to happen once they got to their final destination. Would it take all of them to get past the creatures Chi and Tsung have unleashed and then to the sorcerers themselves? I wished I knew. It would have been easier to have more of a precognition than what was to happen a moment before it actually did. I looked to the dark sky, watching as bolts of lightning struck inside the clouds.

"Not much to look at anymore, is it, Rei?" I heard as Rain sat down next to me.

"Not that it used to be beautiful when Kahn was reigning," I replied bluntly. "What happened after Kahn was killed?"

Rain sighed and shrugged. "I suppose it was brutal. There's nothing left. Li Mei's the only survivor of her people. The rest were enslaved to make a temple for Shang Tsung to hold the souls he collects. Most all of them died. She told me once that Quan Chi promised to bring back her people if she..."

"If she what?"

"If she survived the Trials of Blood. It's a false promise, but she seems so determined. Her parents died when Chi and Shang attacked and enslaved the natives to Outworld. She was all alone until you showed up again." Rain looked at me. What was he trying to say?

"Rain, I'm going to tell you honestly that the past is a mystery to me. And I'm going to again ask you why I saw images flash through my head of a little boy next to Kahn as they were in front of Shinnok." The image wasn't quite clear, but it stuck in my head like a reoccurring dream.

"I only know bits and pieces from what Ermac told me, but Kahn's father, Shinnok, wanted more than his Netherealm home. He wanted Outworld as well. And in order for Kahn to keep Outworld, he had to barter with someone that had a close connection to the Emperor. The little boy you mentioned was the trade for Outworld's safety, so-to-speak. The boy you mention is yourself."

"Me?" I repeated doubtfully. Rain nodded and continued.

"Quan Chi had three assassins, Kia, Jataaka and Sareena. Sareena also has a deep connection to you. When she got wind of what happened, she became worried that something might happen to you. She set out that night to take you from the Pyramid in the Netherealm and placed you with Li Mei's family back in Outworld, regardless of the price she paid had she been caught. Li Mei was about a year old, then."

"That's why she calls me Oniisan..." I pondered. Rain drummed his fingers on the outside of the shelter.

"And... for her sake, I want Kitana safe."

"You're going to tell me where she is?"

"Yes. Listen, Reikou. I trust you, I want her to survive... all of you to survive."

I said nothing, but a small smile played upon my lips as he continued. "You head due east for a few days where you come across a cave. Enter said cave and at the first fork, take a left. There's an underground spring about a mile after the fork; wade through that and take a right at the next fork. You'll soon come upon an underground fortress, where the refugee Edenians and the Princess and Queen are."

I nodded. "I guess we should get some rest, then. We have a long few days ahead of us."

-

-

_**Authoress' endnote:** Wow... am I killing this fic or what? I have this thought out until the beginning of Chapter 8. Seven will be a fun one, and you know what? It might take more time if I don't get enough reviewers._


	7. First encounter with kitai

_**Disclaimer:** I only own the games. Midway owns the rights._

_**A note from Fenice E…** Does anyone even read this anymore? OH! And another thing. I liked the whole "family" thing in MK: Annihilation. If you get confused about what I just said… read on _

* * *

-

The Allegiance

-

Kitai was close. That, I could feel, as the group slept in silence. I was awake, watching… waiting. I kept check outside, watching the crimson skies; even though it was close to midnight. When the Light came again, we would set out to the Queen and Princess. I shivered involuntarily; the coolness of the Outworld setting in, and wrapped my trench coat tighter around my form. The pain in my side grew weak, but I knew it was still there. It throbbed every once in a while.

"You should have that checked out."

I glanced behind me to see the Thunder God. Ever the Deity. "It's fine." He tapped my left side with his lightning staff. Pain shot through me and I winced slightly.

"It's cracked."

"It's fine."

Rayden sighed. "Whatever you say." He then kept himself behind me for a few minutes until I broke the silence. "Why are you bothering me?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have a watch, you know."

"I trust Rain, but not his men," I replied. "For them to be watching over your warriors…"

Rayden chuckled and said, "You worry about my warriors, Reikou?"

-

Well that shut me up.

-

The Thunder God left after a minute of silence on my part. I refused to answer that question. I clenched my teeth and kept all thoughts out of my head except for the ones focusing on the kitai. My silence was shattered, however, by a couple of soft voices. I kept to my perch and tried to ignore, but I heard the words, "I despise him" and my name mentioned. Despise… me? And the voice was female, so that could leave only one person.

"Sonya, what if he's awake?"

The voice was remarkably recognized as Cage's. I sighed and continued my ignoring.

"I don't care if he's awake or not; he's scum and he should hear it."

Okay, that hurt a bit. And that was the last thing they said and the last thing I heard as I drifted off.

-

I couldn't remember what I dreamed, or if I'd dreamed during the night, waking from a marvelously… uncomfortable slumber. I glanced down at the Earth Warriors. Still asleep.

I've always wondered why I'm the first awake.

I stretched my sore muscles and casually jumped from my perch, landing on the ground… unfortunately further irritating my cracked ribs. I stumbled forward a couple steps and regained my ground.

"Shit…" The soft curse rang though the quiet shelter and the watch looked up at me. After a few seconds of staring at each other, he glanced back down at the floor; always at the ready. I rubbed my side tenderly and walked to the entrance of the shelter. Just in time to see Nitara return. "Well, Good Morning, sunshine."

Nitara smiled at me, towing behind her a large bird-like creature. "How are you feeling?"

How should I be feeling? "Like shit, but that's beside the point. We head to find Kitana today. It will take a few days to reach our destination but…" I stopped short of finishing my sentence and placed my right hand at my forehead. Quick flashes of red entered my mind and I leaned on the doorframe.

"… Reikou?"

"Kitai… he's close… has a small army with him…" The flashes became longer and I saw a few bodies lying on the ground. "It's… inevitable…"

"Come on, Reikou," Nitara began as she took my left arm lightly, shifting the creature slightly as she pulled me, "let's get you something to eat."

"Eat… right…" I was lightheaded as my premonition was fiercer than any of my others. Nitara sat me next to the watch and glared at him. As the watch looked up at her, Nitara held out the bird-creature and told him to prepare the human breakfast while the others slept. She gave him the creature and he ran off with it. She then brought out a bottle from her pack and placed it in my hand.

"There must have been Earth morsels here some time ago. I found this."

I glanced at the bottle in my hand. "Sake…"

"It might do until you get to Princess Kitana."

"I…" I thought about taking a sip of the sake, if only to soothe some of the pain in my side, but I thought against it; Earth's warriors didn't need an inebriated guide. "I'll keep it for later. I have a feeling I might need it," I finished while putting the bottle away. Nitara nodded and took off after the watch.

I sat in the stillness, frowning; trying to pinpoint the kitai when I heard a small sound behind me. Someone was waking. I kept silent until I heard the soft footsteps behind me.

"Oniisan?"

A moment passed, then, "You sleep okay, Li Mei?"

The girl sat down beside me, sleep still in her eyes. "I slept better than usual," she rubbed her eyes wearily and leaned her head on my shoulder. "So what happens now?"

I thought for another moment. "As soon as we're all ready, we head out to Kitana and the other refugees." My head suddenly began throbbing again and my right arm twitched slightly. Li Mei bolted upright.

"Oniisan?"

"It's okay." I watched her for a couple seconds, her face contorted in an emotional mask. I smiled softly and continued, "The others are probably waking as we speak. I'm going to find Nitara and the watchperson."

"Why?"

"He has the breakfast." I stood diligently; as the pain in my side weakened when I was sitting, and took one step before I heard a soft moan behind me. Someone else was waking; and whoever it was, it was female. I shrugged and continued on my way to the Vampyre and the Ninja.

It was apparent that breakfast played an important role in the Earthrealm life. I decided to try it.

I found Nitara standing outside a doorway; probably where the Ninja was cooking.

"It'll take a few more minutes. Are they waking?" she asked as she looked back at me. I nodded.

"We should probably head out soon, though. I'm not sure where Mavado is," I began, "but I know he's close." The Ninja opened the door in front of us and instructed us to gather the warriors for breakfast. We complied, and as we headed back to the campsite, I began feeling a slight tremble in my body. Fortunately, it was slight enough for me to shake it off. By the time we reached the site, everyone was up and compacting their belongings. Johnny looked up from rolling his sleeping bag.

"I smell chicken."

I shrugged and replied, "Something like that. As soon as you finish," I pointed to where the food was, "there's where your food lies."

"Good," Jax said, "I'm starved." He walked past, followed by Sonya, Sub-Zero and Frost. Johnny finished compacting his belongings and looked at me. "You made breakfast?"

"Iie," I replied. "Nitara found an Uccello somewhere… your watch cooked it."

-

-

It was a few hours before we headed out. I never knew people on Earth had such huge appetites… of course, I never really ate well anyways. Jax and Johnny hounded me for my small helping of the Uccello, when they themselves ate half the bird.

Guess I'll never understand Earth beings and their habits.

-

I took the lead to where Kitana and her people were stationed, Rain beside me and the rest a few steps behind us.

"It's a waste to see this place so desolate. Even the Light refuses to shine sometimes," Rain mumbled to me. I nodded in agreement. Even when Kahn ruled, Outworld was bustling with Demons and the occasional defiant Edenian. I looked to the sky to find the Light near the center of the darkened sky.

"We can continue our trek. Because of the major atmosphere instability, High Noon won't be much of a problem," I responded. Rain nodded and replied, "But there could still be some considerable damage if we don't take precautions, Reikou."

And he was right. I glanced behind me, watching the warriors follow. Li Mei and I caught each other's eyes and she ran up beside me as well.

"Oniisan, is something wrong?" she asked. She placed her hands behind her back. I shook my head. "You seem tense."

"Just a bit. I'm just thinking about…" my mind froze as a sharp chill ran up my spine, causing me to stop. The other warriors stopped as well. Nitara looked toward the horizon and hissed, baring her fangs. I found it hard to concentrate as a piercing sound entered my head. I strained to see Earth's warriors slip into a fighting stance as the horde showed itself.

-

Decaying, deformed figures ran toward us from all sides; some having two heads, some with long claws for arms, and some were deformed beyond recognition. But at the head of the army were two humans; one was large and bulky with a giant, mechanical implant where a heart would be, and the other was smaller with a black attire and familiar weapons in his hands. Hookswords.

Kitai.

I glared at Mavado from my spot as he rushed at me; his arms back for more speed. By the time he reached me, the others were battling with the Demons and the other human. He swung down with his hookswords, which I blocked with my shuriken.

"So, we meet at last," Mavado sneered as he pushed back, separating us from the lock. I chuckled softly.

"Likewise," I replied, gripping my shuriken with my right hand as my left hand headed for a small pouch in my trench coat that housed my stars. He took a step forward and I whipped my left hand across, launching stars in his direction. As soon as my airborne weapons left my grip, I sidestepped to the left, but the kitai matched my move, only being grazed by my stars. But he had just started as, while he was sidestepping, he spun around; both hookswords in front of him to attempt to slide across my torso. I dodged, widening the distance between the two of us. I was playing the defensive to find his pattern; to study to find a weak spot kitai might have had. Mavado lunged again and I had little time to swing my shuriken, ascetically slicing into his right arm as he attempted another hooksword attack. He bit back a small cry and continued his close-range attacks with the hookswords; most I could block and some I couldn't. I attacked as fierce as he; stunning with my stars and slicing with my shuriken every chance I could. We eventually knocked each other's weapons away and Mavado managed a clean roundhouse kick to my left side; the dull throbbing from my earlier wounds quickly became a full-blown fire as his foot connected to my ribs with a sickening crack. I gritted my teeth as to not scream and stumbled back a bit, lessening the weight on my left side.

"I felt something break there, mate," Kitai replied with a lopsided grin as he gripped my right arm and kicked me down. Breathing became slightly difficult for me as every time I tried to, my left side would throb and I could feel my broken ribs move against my lungs. But as we were resting (I wouldn't call what I was doing resting; more like being held at the point of him breaking my arm) I was able to see the damage done to the Earth's warriors.

And no, they weren't faring as well as I'd hoped.

The Demons had been destroyed maliciously by the Earth's defenders (most of whom were resting because of their wounds), but one was left standing. The bulky human, whom I later learned was named Hsu Hao, was defending himself against both Li Mei and Johnny Cage. The movie star attempted a Shadow Kick as Li Mei struck with her Sais, but the large man dodged against both attacks, striking Cage down and punching Li Mei back with an open palm.

"Li Mei..." I whispered, wanting to struggle away from kitai. The high-pitched noise penetrated my head again and I moved my right arm in such a way to release myself from Mavado's grasp. However, as I was about to extract more stars from my trench coat, the kitai performed a fierce kick, this time to my right side, catching my arm. The blow slammed my elbow into my ribs, doing three things: breaking my arm, pulling it out of socket, and bruising my ribs. I went down hard on my left side; sharp exhale bringing out a bloody cough.

"Next time you won't try to run, eh?" Mavado's grin widened as he forcefully pulled me up by my left arm and a handful of hair. "Now watch."

I couldn't focus my attention to much of anything. I knew I was bleeding internally and the torturous pain I was enduring was draining my stamina immensely. But through my blurry vision I could still see the fight. The giant human was holding his ground steadily and I watched as he slammed one of the Earth warriors down hard. Another warrior, I assume it was Kung Lao, threw a circular device at the man. It caught him at the left side, taking the man's arm with it. I heard Mavado behind me; I was pretty sure he was gritting his teeth as he was watching the same scene as I… only in clearer vision. Mavado began to speak again as he watched the large man pick up a small figure by the head.

"I have to hand it to you. The side you were once fighting against' you're now on… I know your father wouldn't be happy…"

I blinked as I remembered Kahn's mask. And I wondered how Mavado would know about… unless the sorcerers told him.

"I thought you'd put up much more of a fight than this, Little Kahn."

"How…" I managed to say without coughing more blood up. Mavado reached into my trench coat, picking out the now broken mask.

"You know, only a fool would ask how…" He lifted the mask up into the air and swung down, striking me in the back of my head. I heard a crack and the world turned black, but I was still conscious. Still conscious; but the pain numbed quite a bit. I was about to say something when I heard a woman's scream.

"Johnny! No!"

"Finally!" Mavado exclaimed. And Sonya screamed again. "Hn, that had to hurt."

"You're a coward, and a bastard," I spat. Still blinded by the previous attack, I still somehow managed to pull out of his grip and found the strength to stand. I stood my ground with most of my weight on my left side, and, with my good arm, took a lucky swing and connected. But I couldn't block what I couldn't see as something hard connected just underneath my ribcage, knocking my breath away… not that I wasn't struggling to breathe before.

"You're the bastard. It seems that your allegiance took down my best man," Mavado sounded calm, but by the way he yanked me up with my good arm, he was pissed. "Listen here, warriors! Your 'guide' is not who he seems!"

"Oniisan!" I heard Li Mei cry. Mavado continued unaffected by the girl.

"For he is hiding a crucial secret! Why else would he hold Shao Kahn's mask!" He suddenly made a strangled sound and let go of my wrist. I slumped to the dead ground and the pain resumed in full force. But my sight returned… if only back to how it was before. I sat on my knees and popped my arm back into its socket, gritting my teeth. As I stood to my full height and began wiping the blood off my face, the Earth's warriors stepped in front of me. And Jax was carrying Sonya.

"I…" I began but Jax cut me off.

"What are you hiding!" he bellowed. I glanced at the faces of the party and took a step back. Easing around I started limping off.

"Why don't you ask Rayden if it's so important?" I spat back at them and picked up my lost weapon, not looking back.

"Oniisan…"

-

I was sure they'd care that I was Kahn's son. They'd care very much that I was Shinnok's grandchild… that that kind of evil flows through my veins. Not like I cared much. Despite the family matters, I was still their loyal general. Something that was my downfall in the beginning and why they still don't trust me. But again, why did I care?

I'd assumed Nitara went after Mavado and that would be the last time we saw him.

I limped for what seemed like minutes but felt like hours before I fell forward and couldn't move anymore. But I still managed to find the night's shelter. Everybody walked past me to set up camp. Everybody but Rayden.

"He is right. You're a very foolish person."

"Damatte, I don't want to speak to you."

Rayden replied sternly, "and neither do my warriors. I was forced to let out your secret when you backed me into that corner."

"I said I didn't want to speak to you," I managed to muster up strength to stand again.

"You shouldn't stand; being so wounded and all, Kahn."

I sucker-punched Rayden with my last bit of strength before collapsing again.

"I don't need to hear it from you!" I yelled at him. He rubbed his jaw and walked away. "Gods just kill me now," I muttered before coughing. Li Mei ran over and kneeled by my side.

"Oniisan," she began before waving Kung Lao over. "He's hurt worse than he let on." Lao sighed.

"Even though you're his son, I cannot help but keep my trust for you," he said while hoisting me on his shoulders. "Try not to bleed too much on me as I take you to the first aid campfire."

"Funny," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Li Mei and I will address your wounds before heading out to forage. You have any idea where we are?" he asked as he gently lay me onto the ground to splint my side. Li Mei already had the bandages out for him.

"There's… sake in my pack. Get it for me… please, Mei." Li Mei complied and brought my sake. I sat up after being bandaged on my side and sipped the drink from the bottle.

"Mavado did some damage on you, eh?" Lao continued as he secured my right arm in a cast.

"What of everyone else?"

"Bumps, scrapes and bruises. Nothing too serious, except for you and Sonya. That hulk of a human fractured her leg in plenteous places. She's resting now. Johnny –"

"I know," I whispered. "I heard her. They were… close?"

Kung Lao nodded and stood up. "All done."

"I guess that means I'm at watch while you all go find… dinner?" I asked. Glares from all of the warriors except three greeted me.

"You? Watch?" Jax sputtered. "You were waiting for this, huh? Waiting until we're injured to strike?"

"Do I look like I can hurt anyone now?"

"We can't trust you, knowing the truth." Sub-Zero replied.

"I'm nothing like him!"

"I can't believe we let you –"

"Enough!" I hollered, stood, and felt balls of energy escape my hand as I swung my left arm to emphasize my anger. I was breathing raggedly, but I got their attention. "I'm not like them… you have to trust me! Kung Lao does; and to the rest of you people, I might as well have been the one to fell Liu Kang. But I'm not! So let's expel our differences and get through this without killing each other!"

Uneasy silence filled the dead air; the only sound was that of my hard breathing. I sat down on the log again and took a sip of my sake.

"There's a valley just south of here. It's near a river; there should be some fish in the river or even greenery. That's all I can remember." And I said no more until they left. I stared at where Sonya was and scoffed. "You're awake, I can hear your pathetic crying whimpers." I placed the cork back on my sake and set it down. She eventually sat up and sat on the log next to me.

"… Are you okay?" she asked as she spotted my bandaged side and cast arm.

"I'll live. What about you?"

"It just… it feels like a bad dream. I just want to wake up and see him there." She sighed, wiping her red-rimmed eyes. "It all happened so fast. First he was there and then that Hsu Hao picked him up by his neck and…"

"You knew those two…?"

"Mavado and Hsu Hao were supposedly working for us at the Special Forces. But it must have all been a lie… … … where are the others?"

"Finding food. I'm on watch right now."

"…"

"…" I stared silently at the fire. There was nothing to say.

"At least it was quick."

"Ore?"

"When Hsu Hao grabbed onto Johnny by his neck, it was just a simple flick of the wrist and he was gone. But Hao fell afterwards. Loss of blood I surmise. But… my god, Johnny."

And then it happened. "Ah, don't worry your pretty little head about it. Rayden's probably cooking up a plan to resurrect your movie star like he did last time." I couldn't stop my mouth from moving. And it cost me. First her hand raised and knocked me over the log as she slapped me, then she got up and left me alone.

-

All hope of her trust was lost with one stupid reply.

-

I shook my head and stared at the fire again until they returned.

* * *

- Uccello – Italian word for "bird". Unoriginal, I know ;;

-Damatte - I've heard somehwere that it's Japanese for "shut up" I could be wrong.


End file.
